More Than Friends
by superhackaninja5
Summary: Are Klaus and Stefan friends? Or more?


Title:More Than Friends

AuthoressLsuperhackaninja5

Rating:M

Summary:off of ep. 3X03 The End of the Affair. Klaus said he and Stefan were just friends in the 1920s'. But what if that wasn't the whole truth?

Warnings:slash, lemon, language, mature themes, bloodplay.

Note:I was bored and wanted to write a Klefan fic. That is the only explanation for this.

* * *

"Remember what I told you about us in Chicago in the 1920s'?"

Stefan turned around at the sound of that heavy British accent, in time to see Klaus enter the room. He blinked at the tone of the Original's voice, bemused. "Yeah. You said we were friends?"he quipped coolly, arching one of his thin eyebrows.

The hybrid's lips curved into a faintly amused smile as he took a careful step toward the brunette. "Oh, we were much more than that, Stefan,"he all but purred, closing the distance between them with deliberate slowness and stopping only when they were mere centimeters apart.

"Shall I tell you exactly how _much_ more we were?"Stefan had to suppress an involuntary shudder at feeling Klaus' cool breath hit his ear.

"K-Klaus,"the younger Salvatore stuttered unsteadily, fighting the urge to get away from the odd sensation he was getting from this proximity to the blonde.

Klaus' grin widened fractionally.

"You want to know." It wasn't a question-and Stefan couldn't deny the part of him that actually did want to know what Klaus meant.

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before meeting the elder's pale blue gaze with determination. "Tell me."

His breath hitched when Klaus leaned in even closer and began to speak again, mouthing lightly at the side of Stefan's face.

"Do you remember me saying you were in love with my sister?"he asked smoothly, hand lifting to cup the younger's cheek. His smile turned devious when Stefan gave a sharp intake of air by way of a response.

"Well, that wasn't the whole story. You told me one night at your apartment that you were just using her to get at me." Klaus moved his face so that he and Stefan could lock gazes, cerulean pinpricks clashing with hazel. "I'll let your memory fill in the gaps, hm?"

Stefan gasped in shock when Klaus stepped away, having to close his eyes as his head hit the wall and his vision was assaulted by unfamiliar pictures.

Flashes of white sheets, orange flames and crimson blood all clamoured inside his head, blurring and dancing sporadically in front of his eyes.

The memory that stood out the most, though, was one he never would have imagined;him and the blonde Original lying a dark room, naked limbs entwined and a cacophony of sounds that he was sure he had never made before filling his ears.

These images should have disgusted him;he should have been repulsed. He was supposed to in love with Elena, the ultimate paradox:a virtuous vampire. Yet, for some reason, the recollections were giving him a sort of twisted thrill;maybe it was just his Ripper side itching to relive what had transpired between him and Klaus all those years ago.

"You and I were...lovers,"he surmised once he had managed to muster the courage to open his eyes again, testing the term out on his tongue.

Klaus' gaze narrowed vaguely as those words. "Well, if you want to put it that way..."he trailed off ambiguously, eyes simmering with something the other couldn't identify.

Stefan shook his head;this time, he was the one to sever the distance between him and the hybrid. "I remember everything. You _wanted_ me to remember. Why?"he enquired curiously, his other eyebrow rising to join the first.

"Because I still feel the same way about you now as I did then. And I wouldn't say no to re-enacting some of the more, ah, _scandalous_ moments between us,"his companion whispered sinuously, brushing his lips over Stefan's.

Instead of pulling away immediately like he would have done not too long ago, the brunette pressed his mouth against the hybrid's and tangled a hand in his thick hair.

Klaus let out a growl from the back of his throat as he shoved the younger back against the wall, kissing back fiercely and sucking Stefan's tongue into his mouth.

There was a loud thud as Stefan used his vampire strength to switch their positions, pinning the Original's wrists on either side of his head. Klaus, surprisingly, didn't fight, surrendering dominance to Stefan as the younger pushed a knee between his legs, chuckling huskily when he felt the blonde's hardness digging into his thigh.

"You used to make me submit to you then, too,"the Original breathed heavily as Stefan 's tongue dragged wetly along his jawline and licked the side of his neck.

"Oh?"Stefan quipped lasciviously, scraping his teeth over Klaus' nape as they lengthened into fangs, eliciting a strangled moan from the blonde that made him smirk. He sucked the skin there in between his teeth and bit down, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark. "I do recall making you beg, hearing you scream my name as I pounded you into the mattress."

Klaus felt his eyes almost rolling back in his head at the erotic tone of his former lover's sultry voice. "I wouldn't be averse to a repeat performance,"he said suggestively, tilting his head back to offer Stefan better access to his neck.

He groaned loudly when Stefan's fangs pierced his flesh and arched his back, hands clenching and unclenching wildly in the other's grasp. "_Stefan_,"he hissed lowly, feeling his own fangs snap into place as the scent of blood, his blood, permeated the air.

It took every ounce of his self-control not to break Stefan's hold on his wrists and simply ravish the Salvatore on the floor, but he managed to rein in the urge. After all, he'd always proffered it when Stefan was on top.

After several long minutes had passed, the younger vampire finally broke away from the crook of his neck, stopping just short of tearing the piece of skin in the process. "Do you want me, _Nik_?"he growled salaciously, pulling back just enough so Klaus could see his eyes, which were nearly black with blood and lust.

"Yes-"The word was barely out of his mouth before Stefan was attacking it again, licking his way inside and sucking so hard on his tongue it was like he was trying to pull it out. "Say it,"he demanded against Klaus' lips, gathering both of the blonde's wrists into one hand so the other was free to unbutton his shirt.

The Original hissed out his approval of this action, not even reacting when Stefan ripped his shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it carelessly to the floor. "I want you,"he panted wantonly, giving in to his groin's want to rock against the firm thigh resting on top of it.

The next second, he was across the room, flat on his back on the bed with Stefan looming over him, straddling him and reaching for his belt. Klaus could only watch while the younger's thin fingers undid his pants and pushed them, along with his boxers, down to his ankles before starting to shed his own clothes.

When they were both divested of every piece of clothing, Stefan lowered his mouth to Klaus' body, fangs breaking the skin of his shoulder, making the Original cry out as he felt the blood being siphoned from him a second time.

"Fuck, Stefan, just take me already,"Klaus bit out, not caring that he was begging now, kicking out in a bid to get his pants completely off. He managed to get them hanging off of one ankle before one of Stefan's hands wrapped around his left thigh, pulling it up around his hip;he maneuvered the other so it was bent at the knee and flat against the mattress, holding it there so the blonde was utterly exposed to his pulsating eyes.

He devoured the sight of the Original lying, naked and vulnerable, beneath him with unbridled fervour, tongue running over his bottom lip with obvious anticipation.

He rubbed a hand coated with excess blood over his length before spreading the elder even further and sheathing himself inside in a single, fluid motion. He didn't waste time with waiting for Klaus to adjust before moving, pulling out almost all the way and then slamming brutally back in.

\He quickly established a punishing pace that had the latter mewling underneath him and the bed creaking with the force of his thrusts. Fortunately, Stefan was past caring about the state of the mattress at that point, and he lost himself, giving into the wild abandon like he never could with Elena.

Broken moans and half-formed pleas tumbled haphazardly out of Klaus' swollen lips in a feverish rush as he rolled his hips in a frenetic effort to meet Stefan's every harsh, calculated thrust. His moans crescendoed into screams when he felt Stefan ramming into his prostate, causing white spots to bloom in front of his eyes.

In an attempt to get more out of this, the hybrid hooked his captive leg over Stefan's leg and used it and his superior strength as leverage to flip them over, impaling himself on Stefan's dick again and pushing his head to the side so he could bite into his neck.

"Fuck,"Stefan swore an instant before reciprocating, nails rending the skin on Klaus' muscled back, leaving behind angry red trails.

For a time, the room was consumed by the obscene sounds of flesh meeting flesh and the bed rocking and creaking beneath the two rutting vampires.

Klaus' fangs dug harder in to Stefan's skin as he made to suppress the groan that came out when Stefan seized his long neglected erection and began to jack him off in time with his vicious pounding. He felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach and retracted his fangs, crying out Stefan's name as he reached his orgasm, spilling over the brunette's fingers as he did so.

Then he was pushed, face-first, back into the sheets and Stefan rode him harder and faster than before. Stefan tried to last longer, but Klaus' inner walls clamped down so tightly around him that he couldn't resist, and soon his orgasm was dragged out of him, causing him to yell out as his thrusts became more erratic.

He collapsed bonelessly next to Klaus as they both came down from their post-coital high and turned to face each other, eyes still slightly hazy with lust.

"So what are we now, _Ripper_?"Klaus questioned smoothly, using his favourite nickname for Stefan as a term of endearment now. The Salvatore smirked, wrapping a hand around the hybrid's bicep.

"Oh, we are _definitely_ more than friends,"he said before pulling Klaus into another heated kiss.

* * *

I don't think that was as well-written as it could have been, but oh well.


End file.
